


Neena Thurman and the Dominos

by sniperct



Category: X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betsy owns a club, and she brings in unknown bands to play there. She wasn't expecting The Dominos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lights strobed in time to the music as Betsy weaved through the crowd. The club was busier than usual, the beat thrumming through her chest and the crush of bodies warming the building better than any heating system.

She looked like she belonged, a tight black mini-dress matched with silver stilettos and silver hoop earrings. Already a tall woman, her shoes lifted her above most of the crowd. It was a position she particularly enjoyed.

The set ended, and the band on stage shuffled off. They were trying a new band, tonight, and Betsy moved to the front. "Blow me away," the woman murmured.

A woman came on stage, flanked by two men, and followed by a second woman. The man on the left was short and gruff looking, and was carrying a base. The second woman moved to the drums. She had on purple face paint and her spikey hair was dyed pink. The second man was tall and broad. It looked like he was missing one eye.

Betsy didn't give any of them more than a cursory look. The first woman was pale, dressed in a black cat suit that looked like someone had painted it on. She had an undercut on the right side of her head, and a black spot tattooed over her left eye. She grinned cockily as she strummed the first notes on her guitar.

Someone announced their name - The Dominos - and they launched into their first song. It was hard and fast, sounding like a pitched battle with gun fire. The singer's voice was clear and she sang from the gut, even as she moved around the stage like a monkey on crack. She seemed functionally incapable of staying still, but once she locked eyes on her, Betsy couldn't look away. And what's worse, the singer kept looking at _her_.

At first, she didn't move with the music. She stubbornly refused to let herself, but after a minute, the singer gave her a crooked grin and she realized she was _dancing_ and in all honesty she wanted to be dancing against the woman on the stage.

She extricated herself after a couple more songs, and moved backstage to regain her senses. Her feet betrayed her. The singer was coming from the stage alone and heading for the dressing room. Betsy intercepted her, pinning her to the wall. Her right hand was on the left side of the woman's face and her arm was ram-rod straight.

"Whoa. Hi there." Something danced in the woman's eyes, and that cocky smirk begged Betsy to wipe it off of her face.

"And just where do you think you're going?" She purred the sentence out, knowing just what her accent could do to Americans.

And sure enough, the breath left the woman's lungs and her grin flickered before returning to full strength. "Your place I hope."

"Good answer."


	2. Strings

It was all supposed to be good fun. Neena didn’t do strings. She danced, she played, she fooled around and never let emotions get in the way of a good time. It turned out that Betsy Braddock was a hell of a good time, and Neena made sure her band played at the Butterfly Club every chance they could.

It was just the money, she told herself. She liked the money. The energy too. The club was always packed when they played and Neena _lived_ off of the energy. The booze and the cigarettes too, but mostly the energy. And the whiskey. Especially the whiskey. Okay so her blood was made of whiskey.

It was that whiskey she was intent on as she came backstage, only to find herself pinned face first to the wall. Betsy’s voice was like silk and her breath warm and inviting against her ear. “Leaving so soon?”

“Aw, I knew you missed me.” Neena felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine, her body responding to Betsy’s proximity whether she wanted it to or not. As she turned around against Betsy, she decided that she was okay with wanting it. It was just round two. Three. Actually, she’d lost count somewhere between round five and round eight. With the way Betsy was looking at her, Neena idly wondered if they were getting too _close_.

With the way Betsy’s mouth moved down her neck, Neena forgot to worry about being too close to her. Their bodies moved in unison to music only they could hear, Neena tangling her fingers in Betsy’s dark hair and Betsy’s teeth leaving marks on Neena’s throat. Electricity built along her skin until she was desperately pushing Betsy into Betsy’s office, slamming the door behind them and leaving her stage outfit laying on the floor.

Only later. when they were tangled together exhausted on Betsy’s desk, did it occur to Neena that _strings_ might be developing. It was alarming, but as she trailed her fingers down Betsy’s spine, she thought that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“You should stay longer this time.” Betsy squirmed under Neena’s hand, her eyes closed and mouth drifting open. “We have more openings, and you’re really popular.”

“We don’t come cheap.”

“Mm, you’re worth it.” Betsy trailed off into a soft, mewling grown. “It would be nice to have you around.”

“It’d be nice to be around,” Neena admitted. Something tugged in her chest and she cursed under her breath. 

“What was that?” Betsy sat up, reaching over and stroking a hand down Neena’s cheek.

Neena found herself mesmerized by Betsy’s smooth skin, so much so that it took her a moment to answer. “Do you want to get dinner?”

“Haven’t we already had dessert?”

That tugging happened again, and Neena took a breath. “I mean, _dinner_. You and me, fancy outfits, fancy wheels, fancier meals.”

Betsy’s eyes darkened, and maybe there were strings being tugged in her heart too. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Okay. Good. Great. Fantastic. We’re going to have dinner.” Nothing to panic about. Everything would be fine and Neena was just going to have to march into this with the same self-destructive gusto she did just about everything else.

“Don’t sound so enthusiastic.” 

Managing a smile, Neena tried to push her nerves aside. “I am! Really. I am. Just. Very nervous.”

“Miss Confidence is nervous?” Betsy laughed, moving to straddle her. “You’re human, go figure.”

Neena pressed her face into Betsy’s chest, pulling their bodies flush together with a groan. “Yeah yeah, don’t go spreading that around.” 

It was supposed to just be that one time, and now she didn’t know which way was up any more. Neena only knew that she didn’t want it to stop and that she was happy to drown in whatever this was. Neena didn’t do happy. She lifted her head to meet Betsy’s eyes. “We’re royally fucked, aren’t we.”

Betsy’s fingers kneaded into her back, and she looked as nervous as Neena felt. “Lets just take it a day at a time. Besides, I always knew we were Queens.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also featuring Cable, The Wolverine on bass, and Blink on drums.


End file.
